Detention, Potter!
by juxtaposed
Summary: Response to a challenge: Severus and Harry face off at the Leaving Feast. SSHP SLASH. Fluffy stuff. Smuttiness included! Oneshot. Complete.


Disclaimer: _I don't own anyone or anything from the world of Harry Potter, its all JK Rowling, baby._

**WARNING:**_ **Smutty slash** ahead. There's a reason this is my first **R-rated** fic. And that reason is **smut**, and **slash**, people. Don't like slash? Click back, now! Like slash but not smut? Well, I've been nice (cough) enough to mark out the more graphic stuff, so you can just scroll past it. Not that I'm all that graphic anyway. I'm still an innocent. (cough)_

AN:_ Okay, this story is based on a challenge issued by **ataraxis** on the HP Round Robin Live Journal, and I just couldn't resist! The conditions were:_

**The scenario: **The class year is 7th for the trio, and Severus and Harry face off in front of the entire school at the Leaving Feast. What they say or do is totally up to you. However, the following conditions must be applied:  
1) Severus must say this line: "Potter, I've been waiting to do this all year!"  
2) A lesser character such as Draco, Neville, Hagrid, Dobby etc... must attempt to come between the two in order to prevent the events they believe will happen for their own personal reason (e.g. Neville tries to stop Severus and Harry from kissing because Neville is in love with ... )

**"Detention, Potter!"  
**by **juxtaposed**

_"Detention, Potter!"_

Professor Snape's cold voice rang throughout the dungeons. Immediately, the entire classroom had swiveled to watch the scene playing in the front of the Potions Lab. Many a student wore a horrified expression on their face as they witnessed their extremely dour-looking professor glaring at the Hero of the Wizarding World, who was staring back defiantly. Both had their arms crossed, and scowls planted on their faces, and neither seemed to be on the verge of backing off anytime soon. The class watched with morbid fascination as the two seemed to have some sort of glare-off.

None of them noticed the gleam of mischief in Harry Potter's eyes, or amusement in Severus Snape's.

None of them heard the underlying glee in the Potions professor's voice as he sternly reprimanded the student in front of him.

"You are already in trouble for being late for class, Potter – don't tell me you want _another night_ in the dungeons for holding up the class further?"

None of them saw the slight smirk on the Gryffindor's face, clearly indicating that _why, **yes –** he **would **indeed like another night_, before he quickly masked it with a dark stare.

"_No_, sir."

None of them picked up on the hint of a pleased grin that was being twisted into the recognizable sneer of the Potions Master as he nodded stiffly to the benches.

"Then sit down. Before I keep you in here until graduation."

None of them identified the faint flush that rose to his cheeks as anything more than anger as Harry nodded woodenly in return.

He moved to sit next to his best friend, a very pretty – and remarkably clever – witch, Hermione Granger. She looked rather outraged at what had just transpired, and as Professor Snape turned to the blackboard to begin his lecture, she leaned in to drop a hastily scribbled note on his books before turning back to pay attention. Harry carefully unfolded the note, to see Hermione's neat scrawl.

_He's such a git. Doesn't he realize what tomorrow is? But really, Harry – you shouldn't have been late! _

He suppressed a smile – no matter what, Hermione would always remain a good student. Harry raised his gaze to see Hermione give him a sympathetic, but scolding, sort of smile, before she cast a scowl at their teacher. He could see where she was coming from, of course – tomorrow was the last day of classes and there would no doubt be all sorts of celebrations in the seventh-year dorms. And now, because of his detention, he'd have to miss the undoubtedly rambunctious and raucous goings-on that would take place. His friends would be having a right old time, and he…he would be stuck in the dungeons with the snarky head of Slytherin.

Not that Harry minded, of course.

He looked up at said professor, only to be rewarded with the slightest of smirks by the man, and smiled to himself.

No, Harry didn't mind at all. Not one bit.

* * *

The next night, there was a light knock on a dungeon door, and Severus rose to open the door to his personal quarters, already knowing who would be there. Sure enough, a few moments later, he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist, and a pair of lips press against his own.

"Mmm, while I do enjoy that, I do wish you'd take off that infernal cloak before you did it." Severus murmured. "You have no idea how disconcerting it is to be embraced and kissed by something you cannot see."

In front of him, there was a chuckle, followed by a rustle of movement, then a mop of messy black hair was revealed, followed by sparkling green eyes, a cheekily grinning face and then the rest of one Harry James Potter. "What's the matter? I was hoping to keep you from ravaging me on sight – I know you, old man, can't control yourself around me," he teased loftily.

Severus smirked. "Is that so?" Without warning, he suddenly pulled the shorter man flush against his body, and pressed a certain body part of his into Harry's stomach. The boy let out an involuntary moan, and leaned in for a hungry kiss, but Severus stepped back. "How's this for control?"

Harry's eyes flew open at the loss of contact. He pouted at the older man. "Oh, come on, Sev, I was joking, you know that." Severus simply smirked at him. "Oh, come on…" A mischievous glint appeared in Harry's eyes. "Come on me, in fact…"

"Ah, but what was that earlier about not ravaging you on sight?" Severus said in his smooth voice, he had lowered it even more, and the effect it had on Harry was immediate. He reached out for Severus and pulled him close, before assaulting the other man's mouth with his own. He nipped gently at his bottom lip, and was rewarded with a low growl from his lover, before he was then thoroughly kissed for all he was worth. A few heated minutes later, the two pulled apart, breathless.

"Sev," panted Harry. "Screw what I said. Just screw me."

Severus simply gave him one of those trademark sexy smirks of his, before pulling the younger man against him and crushing their lips together again. "If you insist."

_**

* * *

**_

Okay, those of you who get squicked by smuttiness, avert your eyes, post haste!

* * *

Their kisses were long, deep and passionate as they slowly made their way over to the bed, where Severus gently pushed Harry down on top of the soft, sinking material. Their eyes locked, and volumes of love were exchanged, unspoken, before Severus slowly began to lick at Harry's earlobe and down his neck, eliciting whimpers from the teen. He began to unbutton Harry's shirt, skimming Harry's skin with his lips as it was revealed, inch by inch. Finally he undid the last button and pushed the material aside, then ran his hands reverently over his lover's torso, tracing the subtle lines of muscle definition along his chest and stomach. His glittering black eyes met with Harry's emerald, and he whispered softly, "You're beautiful."

Harry blushed slightly at the words. "You say that everytime, Sev," he whispered back.

"That's because it's true," Severus murmured, as he lowered his mouth to a nipple, causing Harry to moan loudly and cry his name. Lifting his head up for a brief second, he smirked. "Well, you say _that_ everytime…"

Harry's eyes sparkled, and he shifted about, leaning to kiss him again. "What?" he said, in mock-innocence. "You mean this?" He began to breathe heavily into Severus' ear, moaning softly, teasingly. "Oh, Sev, god…oh…yes…Sev…" His eyes were now dark with lust, his lips were red from snogging, and he was flushed with anticipation as he panted.

The sight and sound of Harry so obviously ready for _something_ proved to be more than Severus could handle, and he pounced on the boy. Their lips met and their tongues dueled, even as Severus' hands found their way to Harry's nipples again, and did naughty, wonderful things to them that left Harry a quivering mass. He was rather loud in his appreciation, which in turn only made Severus more aggressive, and it was just a never-ending but thoroughly enjoyable, cycle.

Severus' hands were at the waist of Harry's pants now, and the younger man moaned his approval as the former's hands slid lower, creating luscious friction. "Gods, Sev, that feels good…ohh…" Harry's hands were trying to make their way under the heavy robes that Severus had on, he had been tugging on them impatiently, then gave up and simply rubbed his hand along where he thought was right, and he grinned as the older man let a gasp escape his lips. They locked gazes again, and Harry was pleased, and extremely turned on, by the lustful glaze in Severus' eyes – they had become even darker and more intense than usual, and Harry shivered in anticipation.

Severus seemed to have become just as impatient and horny as Harry was, and didn't bother to undo Harry's trousers, a quick muttering of a spell and the aforementioned clothes vanished, leaving in front of him a very delightful sight indeed. He stroked Harry lightly, and watched his face contort in pleasure, for a few seconds. Then, without further ado, he took Harry completely into his mouth, making the young man let out a scream, followed with inane babblings, as his hands and his mouth continued to do delicious, wicked things to Harry.

* * *

**__**

**_And the more graphic stuff is over and done with - you may peek out from behind your hands, oh squeamish ones._**

**__**

* * *

Several hours later, Harry crawled up to Severus' chest, a smug smile on his lips. Severus was looking as thoroughly satisfied as he felt, and he couldn't help feeling rather pleased with himself for being the reason for that expression. After all, Severus always left him completely sated, and he liked knowing he had the same effect on the older man. Their lips met in a tender kiss, before Severus cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you smirking like that?"

"Well, we _did_ just have hours of _considerable_ pleasure…" Harry couldn't help grinning.

"Considerable?" Severus repeated, a look of disbelief passing across his features. "Merlin, Harry, you're insatiable."

Harry's grin widened. "I'm a seventeen year old boy. I'm allowed to be insatiable."

"I suppose."

"Just because you're too old to keep up…" Harry said teasingly, and was effectively cut off by a firm, rather aggressive kiss.

"Watch who you're calling old, brat." Severus smirked upon seeing Harry still rather breathless. "What's the matter? Lost your stamina already?"

"I think not." Harry bent down and captured Severus' mouth in a fiery kiss, his tongue sweeping across the other man's lips. "I'm _insatiable_, remember?"

A smile crossed the older man's face. "That you are," he murmured.

"Are you objecting to being the one to satisfy me?"

Severus pulled him in for a slow, deep kiss. "Never."

* * *

It was another long while before they were finally exhausted, and Harry was snuggled up comfortably against Severus' chest, with the older man stroking his hair affectionately. "You know," Harry mumbled thoughtfully. "Hermione and Ron were rather appalled that you gave me detention on the last day of classes."

Severus continued to play with the tangled mop that was Harry's hair. "Really? And what did you say to them?"

"I told them it would be okay – we'd still be celebrating for the next few days, and there's still the Graduation Ceremony and Leaving Feast and all that." A grin crossed his face. "I also told them that it'd be better – I wouldn't get in the way of their shagging, and they wouldn't get in the way of mine."

"You said that?" Severus asked in shock, and his hand stopped moving. Harry chuckled.

"Well, just the first part. I didn't mention the fact that I would indeed be shagging my extremely shaggable Potions professor, and therefore would thoroughly enjoy my detention."

"Brat."

There was a comfortable silence for a while, Severus resuming his absent caresses, when Harry spoke again. "Sev?"

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry's voice suddenly seemed much younger than he already was, as he tentatively asked, "After today, we aren't really student and professor anymore, right?"

Severus paused, knowing where this was leading to, but not wanting to get into that discussion yet. "Well, technically, I suppose not. But its really only official after you graduate."

"Oh." There was another silence.

"What is it, love?"

"Nothing. Just…are we going to admit to everyone about us?" Harry asked timidly.

Severus sighed heavily. "I don't know, Harry…it might not be wise…"

"Why not? I mean, Voldemort's gone…we wont be student-teacher anymore…"

"There's still the fact that I'm a former Death Eater; you're the Golden Hero of Gryffindor and Hogwarts and the whole Wizarding world; I'm 37 years old; you're seventeen; and we're both men." Severus rattled off.

"Age is just a number," Harry protested. Severus raised an eyebrow at him, even though he couldn't see it. "And as for the rest…well, if I'm so beloved and respected, then they'll all just have to accept who I choose to love."

"We'll see, Harry." Severus said quietly. "We'll see."

* * *

That night was the last reprieve that the pair got, for the next few days were a flurry of activity. Harry was caught up with all his year-mates in celebrating the end of their days at Hogwarts, and since he was especially popular, he found he couldn't even be alone for two minutes before someone was dragging him off for a round of drinks, cards or a fly around the Quidditch pitch; let alone sneak off to see Severus.

Not that he was all that happy with his lover – Severus was very reluctant to announce their relationship to the school at graduation, and although Harry understood his reasons, he didn't agree with them. Still, he wanted to sit down and discuss the matter properly, but he could not get away, and the Potions professor had made himself rather scarce of late. It was driving Harry crazy – he wanted very badly to just proclaim to the whole world how much he loved Severus; anyone who protested be damned. But, of course, since he was officially still a student, and Severus a teacher, he had to wait for a bit more. For Graduation.

Graduation came around quickly enough, and it was a grand affair – at the Head Boy and Girl's requests, it had been held by the lake, and there had been a couple of very amusing incidents involving Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and aforementioned lake. Much to Harry's chagrin, however, he had not been able to make the announcement he wanted to so badly. But he wasn't going to give up that easily. After all, he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived for nothing. _Fine_, Harry thought determinedly. _If not Graduation, then the Leaving Feast._

Said feast was happening that night, and Harry spent the few hours before it looking for a certain Potions Master, who had conveniently vanished. It wasn't until the Feast was about to begin that he finally spotted the subject of his thoughts and search.

* * *

Severus was about to enter the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast, when he felt a sharp tug on his robes. He spun with a harsh scowl on his face, which immediately softened when he saw who it was. "Harry," he uttered in surprise. "We're going to be late."

Harry waved his remark off dismissively. "We need to talk."

"No." Severus shook his head firmly. "Most certainly not. Not now."

"Yes, _now_." Harry snapped impatiently. "You've been avoiding me, Sev, and I'm sick of it." His voice faltered a bit. "Don't you care about me?"

"I do, Harry. You know I do. But this is most inappropriate timing." Severus raised a hand to gently brush Harry's cheek. "We'll tell everyone soon, I promise, love. But not now." He smiled softly at the younger man, then inclined his head to the Hall doors. "Come on, we'd better go in. We're late as it is."

Harry, momentarily pacified, nodded and waited for the professor to sweep into the Hall in his usual intimidating manner, before following a couple of minutes later, in a much more subdued entrance. He made his way to the Gryffindor table and slid in next to Ron and Hermione.

He spent a great deal of the Feast sneaking glances at Severus. It certainly couldn't be that bad to admit to everyone now that they were an item, could it? And in any case, it was the last day of school, Harry was definitely not a student anymore, and he wouldn't be returning. He couldn't get into that much trouble, right? Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore, and set his fork down resolutely, as he made his mind up. He stood up and stalked over to the Head table, where Albus looked at him with amusement in his twinkling blue eyes; Minerva with wary curiosity; and Severus with downright apprehension, as Harry stopped right in front of his seat.

"May I help you, Mr. Potter?" he drawled coolly.

"Yes, _Severus_, you may."

Severus' eyes gleamed with amusement. "Indeed? Would you care to enlightenment me as to _how_ I may prove to be of assistance?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You know damn well _how_."

The couple exchanged a long, intense gaze, relating their thoughts to the other. After a while, Severus broke away, and with a slightly ragged expression, sighed resignedly. "Alright then. Let's get this over with." He stood up, his tall figure casting an impressive shadow. "Shall we?"

The entire Hall was staring at the two, waiting eagerly to see what would happen. Apparently, most of them felt that Harry and Severus were finally about to have a long-overdue duel of sorts, as mutterings of "Potter's gone and lost it! Snape's going to have his head in seconds!" issued from the Slytherin table, and "Blimey, Harry's finally snapped! He's actually going to take down that greasy git!" emerged from the rest. Just then, a loud yell came from the Gryffindor table, and everyone reluctantly tore their eyes away from the student and professor duo to look at one Ron Weasley, whose face was quickly reddening to the shade of his hair as he jumped up from his seat and ran over to his best friend's side.

"No! Harry! Don't do it! You'll be sent to Azkaban if you kill him!"

Harry's green eyes sparkled. "And what makes you think I'm going to kill him, Ron?"

Before Ron could reply, Severus interrupted. "Indeed. Why must you jump to conclusions that Potter will be victorious? Do you not think me capable of killing Potter here?"

Harry shot his lover a disgruntled look, but received only a smirk in response.

Ron blinked. "Well, no offence, Professor, but…" He gestured to Harry and shrugged. "_He_ killed Voldemort."

Severus rolled his eyes, an action imitated by Harry, who quickly took the opportunity to assure his best friend. "I'm not going to kill him, Ron."

Ron paused. "Oh. You sure? Cause you know, it wouldn't be _all_ bad, and…" He quickly trailed off at the looks he was receiving from Harry and Severus. "I mean, yeah, that's great. Cause, you know, if you did, you'd be sent to Azkaban, and I really wouldn't want that. I mean, you're supposed to be the best man at my wedding."

Harry, who had initially begun to feel rather touched, now cast a scowl at the redhead. "Nice to see you have your priorities straight."

"Mr. Weasley, I assure you that Mr. Potter and I are not about to kill each other. Now, will you kindly please return to your seat so that we may proceed with our intentions?" Severus raised an eyebrow at Ron, who immediately nodded and returned to his seat, where Hermione promptly smacked him on the back of his head. "Now, before we were interrupted, I believe we were about to announce something very important."

Harry grinned. "Yes, that's right. Shall we?"

"I do believe we shall. After all, _Potter,_ I've been waiting to do this all year!"

And he wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor, bent down, and brought their lips together. The entire Hall stared in shock, then a great hubbub ensued, with catcalls, whistles, cheers, laughter and applause issuing from the surrounding students and teachers alike. Harry and Severus smiled against each other's lips as they continued to kiss.

"As I recall, you've 'done that' on several occasions now." Harry whispered cheekily, when they pulled apart for air.

"Are you complaining?" Severus' breath sent a shiver down Harry's spine. Harry smirked.

"Only if you don't do it again."

So Severus did.

_**FIN**_

* * *

AN: _Ahhh, fluff. And some smuttiness, which was my first ever attempt, so forgive me if it was lacking. Hope it was enjoyable, regardless. By the way, for those who are following my other Harry-Severus stories, this will actually tie in quite well with the ending of _"You can ride my broomstick anyday, Harry"_, well, as far as I've planned it, anyway. Kindly review, thanks!_


End file.
